I Will Never Love Again
by JediBorme
Summary: Mara Jade first meets Palpatine and is taken from her family


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars  
  
Note: Had to fix the post it didn't show up like it was suppose to.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I Will Never Love Again  
  
She sat watching he other children play. She never played with them, they didn't like having her in the game, but that didn't bug her, she didn't want to play their dumb games anyway.  
  
All of a sudden she stepped to the side just as a ball landed right where she had been standing. She knew the ball was going to land there. She always knew things before they happened.  
  
"Hey, dummy give us the ball," yelled one of the kids playing.  
  
She looked over at them. She hates it when they call her dummy. They had no right. All of a sudden the ball flies through the air hitting the boy in the head. She never moved a muscle; she knew she didn't have to. When they get her mad enough she can do incredible things.  
  
"What did you do that for stupid," yelled one of the girls. All the kids turned around and looked at her. She may be young but she knows when to stick around and when to leave. Right now it was time to leave. She turned around and ran for home.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
When she walked into her house, her dad was waiting at the door. "Hi, little one," he said as he picked her up.  
  
"Hi, daddy. What you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I was waiting for my little Knight to get home," he responded.  
  
"Me Knight now home no fear," the little girl said with a big smile, and weaving her small hand in the air.  
  
"Good," said her dad. "I need my little Knight to run up to bed now because some one special is coming to our town and he wants to meet all the little kids that go to bed when they are told."  
  
"Ok, Daddy good night, time me sleep," she said.  
  
"Your Mom will be up in a little. Good night little one," he said.  
  
The little girl ran upstairs and went to bed.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The next day the little girl and her parents walked to the city's meeting house. There was a long line of people. All having a child four years or younger with them. They go in line and an hour later they were next to go meet him.  
  
They started to go in when one of the guards stepped in the way of the girl's parents. "Only the child," it said. Then one of the other guards pushed the little girl into the room. There in the middle of the room he sat.  
  
"Come here little one," he said. She walked over to him She had never been more scared in her life. "Look at me."  
  
When she did not look up, he grabbed her chain and lifted her head up. He looked start into her eyes. She could feel him looking into her mind and soul. She could do nothing to stop him, she felt venerable.  
  
"Yes you will do fine, just fine," he said. "You will be very strong when I am done. Great thing await you little one," The little girl looked at the man in horror.  
  
One month later there was a knock at the little girl's house. The little girl's dad answered the door. "Hello..." was as far as he got before he saw who was at the door.  
  
"Where is you daughter," said the man dressed in red.  
  
"Shshshe is upstairs," he responded.  
  
The man in red grabbed him as another one went to get his wife. "Please don't take her, she is only a kid," said the girl's father.  
  
Then he walked in. As he passed one of his guards he said, "Kill them when I am gone with the girl." Then he walked upstairs to find her.  
  
As he left the house, he carried the little girl. Her big green eyes struck with tears. "MOMMY, MOMMY!!!" she yelled as she saw her house for the last time.  
  
Then she heard a blaster then a scream, then just herself screaming.  
  
"Forget them little one. They are no longer important. The Force has picked a better life for you," said the man carrying her.  
  
The little girl look back knowing that she will never see them again That she must forget he mommy and daddy or she will never survive in her new life.  
  
The man got into the ship carrying a wide eyed, scared and frightened little girl. In her new master's arms she whispered, "I loved you mommy and daddy." Before promising her self to love another again so she could never be hurt. She was no longer a little girl, no longer a child.  
  
The ship took off with the Emperor and his new right hand, Mara Jade, a little girl that would never be a little kid again.  
  
The End 


End file.
